


[Podfic]  The Boy Without Fear

by argentumlupine



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Listen to my song: I will tell you the story of the boy born without fear.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by nekokoban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  The Boy Without Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Boy Without Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1634549) by [nekokoban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekokoban/pseuds/nekokoban). 



cover art created by [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/The%20Boy%20Without%20Fear.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:34:41



## Audiofic archive download links

  * coming soon



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/The%20Boy%20Without%20Fear.mp3) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Other/The%20Boy%20Without%20Fear.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
